


树和木棉（下）

by kolmogrov



Series: 树和木棉 [1]
Category: jtbc, 超级乐队, 슈퍼밴드 | Superband (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolmogrov/pseuds/kolmogrov
Summary: 设定：金河镇是alpha，信息素是薄荷味，梁智完是个对信息素不敏感的omega，信息素是蜂蜜柚子味，只有在发情期会对天生一对的a的信息素敏感。当时abo平等一个a只能标记一个o，除非消除标记。O的发情期如果和a做了一定会被标记。标记消除手术已存在且不伤身体，但是消除标记手术只能做一次。从出生性别就分化了。只有发情期做爱不会怀孕除非两人都吃了特定的药。半温馨向/非典型竹马文/双向暗恋/伪指腹为婚梗/狗血剧情私设很多/小奶狗攻x温柔人妻受





	1. Chapter 1

他们分完队后就各自回去准备了，很多都选择了合宿，这让讨论和排练方便进行，包括金河镇他们。梁智完回到了前几轮比赛的时候和金河镇一直一起住的小屋，  
“咚咚咚。”  
梁智完从座位上起身，他有点疑惑，这么晚了谁会过来，更何况很少有人知道他这个房子的地址，他和金河镇每次都是去别人的工作室。  
他打开门，看到了浑身是水的金河镇。  
金河镇浑身上下都湿漉漉的，雨水顺着发梢流到脸颊，顺着他的下颔滑落至消瘦的锁骨。梁智完看着浑身是水的金河镇，他的眼睛像蒙了层雨气，也是湿漉漉的。  
你….梁智完想问金河镇怎么过来了，他为什么现在来找他，但是他突然不知道怎么开口，只是急得把金河镇拉进来，一边抓起毛巾给金河镇擦头发，一边絮絮叨叨，“你过来怎么不打个伞，你一淋雨就生病，你怎么还和以前一样不爱惜自己的身体。”  
金河镇的头发很软手感很好，平时梁智完很喜欢揉揉金河珍的脑袋，而金河镇一直是温顺的样子。此刻沾了雨水的发丝有点黏腻，弄得梁智完手上满是黏糊糊的水。他闻到金河镇洗发水的味道，和金河镇的信息素一样，清凉的薄荷味，凉意如同窗外的雨水渗进了屋子，梁智完手顿了顿，他对金河镇的到来很是意外，他心里有了一点期待和喜悦的意味，但是他想到朴知焕套在金河镇手上的戒指，红宝石耀眼得让他睁不开眼，他暗骂自己没出息，明明想着放弃了还在这期待不该有的。  
“我不知道”，金河镇微微抬起脸看着梁智完，他湿润的眼睫微微抖动着，像青鸟的羽翼，“我想见你。”  
金河镇也不知道为什么他会大半夜的从金佑星家里跑了出来，跑过来找另一队的梁智完，他始终忘不掉梁智完在看着朴知焕拉着他的手时，那一瞬间藏不住的酸涩，像是被抢走最心爱的玩具的孩子。他心中没有来源的郁闷，明明和喜欢的队员分到了一组，却没有那么开心，他总觉得缺了点什么。他其实很想继续去和梁智完一队，他也想和朴知焕他们一起。  
新组成队伍的四个人里，朴知焕的电吉他弹得很不错，但是在他心里梁智完弹得才是最好的。当他看着梁智完拉着李罗宇的手，他意识到他一定要梁智完和他一起，不是因为朴知焕弹电吉他弹得不如梁智完，而是因为梁智完就是梁智完。  
有一次zairo在指导金河镇贝斯的时候问了他，“你和梁智完标记了吗？”  
他记得他当时回答：我们是兄弟  
兄弟，见鬼的兄弟。  
他早该意识到的，除了父母，只有梁智完一个人会真心诚意地对他，也只有梁智完一个人值得他真心诚意的对待，他想要占有梁智完，占有他的全部。在很多节点被他忽略的端倪浮上了心头。他想起来梁智完最后仿佛放弃的表情，突然惊慌了起来。  
有个词怎么说的来着，恃宠而骄？有恃无恐？他坐在出租车上脑子里乱糟糟的，他直觉地以为梁智完一直会在他身边，梁智完不会离开他，但是梁智完好像不要他了。  
他脑海中想起梁智完看着他的时候温柔的眼光，想着梁智完握着他的手弹吉他，想着梁智完和他在小公寓里写歌，想着他们拉着手在超级乐队中一路闯过来，他想起梁智完拉着他翘课去弹琴遇到了cardean的伙伴，想起梁智完和他躲在房间里防着梁太太打游戏，想起梁智完有一次喂小区外流浪猫时脸上柔软的笑。  
无数吉光片羽在他脑海里闪过，他在雨里跑着，像是追逐着极光的驯鹿。  
雨水打进了他的眼睛里，他抬手抹了一把脸，继续朝梁智完的家跑着。  
他大喘着气，在门口突然有点踟躇，他一向不怎么会说话，他见到梁智完该说点什么？  
然后他看到了门后的梁智完，他看到梁智完眼中的惊讶与一瞬间的喜悦，他正觉得胜券在握时，又看到了梁智完脸上划过的无奈与嘲弄。  
就像梁智完眼中落下的惊喜，他心里才腾起的一点信息也随之消散。  
平生第一次的，他对梁智完束手无策。  
金河镇正想说点什么的时候，他突然闻到空气中的一阵甜香，“你是不是到发情期了？”  
梁智完愣住了，他最近忙到昏天黑地，根本没算发情期的时间，就连金河镇也忘了这茬儿，梁智完感受到身下微微发痒，紧接着身体有些发热，他一边腿脚有点发软地口干舌燥地去找水一边推开金河镇，“你先走”。  
“不要”金河镇反手把梁智完拉到怀里，他的手臂和墙面形成了一个不容逃脱的空间，将梁智完紧紧地禁锢在里面。  
梁智完已经无法勉强站住，他瘫软在金河镇怀里，金河镇身上的薄荷味平时有着提神醒脑的作用，但是对发情期的梁智完来说是催命符，他身下的花穴开始分泌大量的体液，像是被煮熟的虾一样，皮肤通红而滚烫。他体内又痒又麻，像是被成千上万只蚂蚁啃噬着，他被欲望灼烧着，浑身都在发抖，他觉得他已经要疯了，平时只是轻微瘙痒的情热如汹涌的洪水将他淹没。  
金河镇也快疯了，房间里满是梁智完甜腻的气息，他是一个正常的alpha，当他看到梁智完双眼中迷离的神色和微微张开喘息着的嫣红嘴唇，他的喉结滚动着，下身的东西有了渐渐抬起头的趋势。  
他咬了咬牙，吻上梁智完的嘴唇，梁智完没什么经验，但是金河镇更是没有。金河镇虔诚地舔着梁智完的唇瓣，舌尖小心翼翼地在他的唇上打着转，梁智完被金河镇猝不及防的袭击弄得一愣，他微微张嘴迎合着金河镇。金河镇得到了梁智完的默许，他将舌头进一步探入梁智完的嘴里，两根舌头触碰到了一起。金河镇第一次知道原来梁智完这么甜，他渐渐地找到了点诀窍，猛烈地吸吮着，掠夺着梁智完的甜美。  
气氛暧昧而旖旎，他们看上去一切都是那么的自然而然又水到渠成。  
“我想要你”梁智完听见金河镇说。  
“唔······”梁智完最后的一点理智支撑着他问，“你知道这是什么意思吗？”  
“我知道”金河镇的手顺着他的腰线划到他胸前，一点点剥开梁智完身上的衣物，柔软湿润的舌又探进了他的口腔，金河镇在接吻上简直是无师自通的天才，他的进攻猛烈得不给梁智完喘息的时间，梁智完觉得他快窒息了。两条舌头交缠着，分开时带出几丝津液，落在梁智完身上，一片濡湿黏腻。  
梁智完软绵绵地推了推金河镇，眼睛里有着水光，他不自觉地扭动着腰身，在金河镇身上磨蹭着，“你真的······想清楚了？”他想，我再给你一次后悔的机会。  
“我只要你”金河镇捧起梁智完的脸，在他的面颊上亲了亲， “我也只有你。”  
“去床上”这是梁智完那个晚上说出的最后一句完整的话，“我不想明天整个屋子都乱糟糟的。”  
金河镇脚步踉跄地抱着梁智完，他们跌跌撞撞地摔在床上，快速地扒干净对方身上的衣物，金河镇耐着性子，回忆着以前卫生课和苍老师教给他的内容，伸出手指往梁智完下半身探去，他的手指像游鱼一样在泛滥的河谷中穿梭着，毫无阻碍地到达早已经被体液润滑的洞穴。  
金河镇的手指在柔软的入口打着转，像是踟蹰着不敢进去，梁智完扭着腰，花穴擦过指尖带来一阵阵的瘙痒。  
“你···进来”梁智完有点艰难地开口，他的双腿间已经呈现一片泞湿。  
金河镇试探性地将手指放入梁智完的后穴，手指弯曲着动了动，又胆子大了一点，开始慢慢地搅动。  
他突然听到梁智完的一声惊叫，于是他又按了按那点柔软的突起，他感受到包裹着手指的软肉突然缩进，随即是越来越多粘稠的液体汹涌而出。  
梁智完有些受不住了，一根手指填不满他的情欲，后穴得不到满足，上身的两点也得不到安慰，偏生金河镇不懂这些。  
金河镇现在也不轻松，他的下身已经有些肿胀得发疼，额头上沁出了细细密密的汗水。他停下了动作，有点担心地看着梁智完，“我怕你疼”。  
梁智完有些哭笑不得，他扯了扯嘴角，他感受到身后一块炙热而坚硬的突起顶着他的腰，他咬了咬牙，抬起身，对着规模不小的器物坐了下去。  
“啊-----！”战栗感从尾椎骨直冲大脑，他整个人像缺水的鱼一样抽搐着。  
一瞬间肠壁的缩紧让金河镇也刺激得头皮发麻，性器胀大了不少，梁智完甚至能感受到金河镇埋在他身体里的那玩意儿表面暴起的青筋，他舒服地蜷缩起了脚趾。金河镇眼睛泛红，像野兽一样，托着梁智完的腰开始抽插起来。梁智完被金河镇一次次地贯穿，他几乎稳不住身体，像是在波涛汹涌的大海中漂流的舢板。  
“哈啊……慢点” 梁智完叫哑了嗓子，金河镇的性器正毫不留情地碾磨着肠壁，囊袋拍打着臀部，房间内充斥着淫迷的水声与拍打声。金河镇猛地一个贯穿，到了从未有过的深度，梁智完尖叫着，眼中沁出生理性的泪水，被入侵生殖腔是很疼的，金河镇想要退出来却发现肠壁紧紧地扣着他的性器，他忍不住射了出来，标记的结渐渐形成，他在梁智完身上安抚地吻着，十指相扣地握着梁智完的手。  
“疼···”梁智完声音有些微弱。  
“马上就不疼了。”  
金河镇不知怎么开窍了似的，将梁智完翻了个身正对着他，两只手揉捏着梁智完胸前的乳珠。上身和下身的双重刺激让梁智完射了出来，精液混着体液黏在两人的耻毛上，黑白分明而色情。  
金河镇食髓知味，疯狂地研磨着梁智完被开垦过度的甬道，每一次的抽插都带出点嫩肉，他扶着梁智完的腰，让他挺身迎合他的进攻，两人交合处一片泥泞。  
金河镇又射了两次才放过梁智完，梁智完被金河镇冲撞地快要散架，他的身体随着金河镇的动作离开床板，像案板上扑腾着的鱼。  
金河镇从背后抱住梁智完，一只手紧紧地握着梁智完的手，他想着，他这辈子不会松开梁智完的手了。  
梁智完半闭着眼，眼角发红，眼中还有着没有退下去的情欲，他浑身酸软，脑海里划过以前医生对他说过的话，“当你在发情期遇到和你匹配的alpha，就敏感了。”  
他记得他当初问，怎么定义匹配？  
那个白胡子的老头笑眯眯地告诉他，大概就是天生一对吧。  
他整个人迷迷糊糊地被金河镇抱着去清洗，恍惚间他听见金河镇说，我爱你。  
他动了动嘴唇，想要回应几句，却发不出声音，他实在是太困了，节目的压力和一晚上的活塞运动给他灌满了浓重的睡意。  
金河镇心满意足地亲了亲他的耳垂，睡吧，他想，以后梁智完就是我的了。

“金河镇”，醒来以后梁智完发现浑身酸疼，像失去控制的人偶娃娃，他瞪了一眼金河镇，嗓音沙哑，语气有点不友善，“我起不来了怎么办。”  
金河镇小心翼翼地揽着梁智完，把他抱在怀里，在他的额头上落下一吻，手在他的腰上揉着,“下次我轻点。”  
梁智完闭上眼，像只慵懒的猫一样瘫在金河镇身上，他现在脑子里有点乱，昨天晚上的意乱情迷过去后，他开始冷静地去想他和金河镇，想着金河镇为什么会突然想明白他的心意了，想着他们算不算正式确定下来了，想到了两块信物，他想到昨天金河镇在他身体里凶猛的进攻，他心里乱糟糟的，想着想着便睡了过去。  
他再次睁开眼的时候发现外面已经黄昏，他急忙去摸手机跟同组的人发消息，却摸到枕边的一片微凉，金河镇应该是离开很久了。他心里闪过一瞬间失落的情绪，但他想到金河镇也要去和他的队员排练，不能待太久。  
他突然听到门被打开的声音，紧接着是轻悄悄的脚步声，他以为进了贼，在想着怎么找把大刀的时候，那个小偷进了他的房间。  
是金河镇。  
他仿佛一下子松懈下来，有点惊喜地问他，“你怎么回来了？”  
金河镇定定地看着梁智完的眼睛，梁智完被金河镇看得有点不知所措的时候，金河镇单膝下跪，在梁智完的手背上落下一吻。  
“我们认识十八年了。”金河镇说，梁智完眨了眨眼，如果说是求婚，金河镇的开场白很独特，这么想着，他的心脏开始狂跳，像那首royals里朴振荣的鼓点，他虽然猜得到，但心中依然满是雀跃的期待。  
“我应该早就意识到的”金河镇顿了顿，“可是我潜意识里想逃避，我怕你不喜欢我，这样以后我在你身边的资格就没有了。”  
梁智完的嘴唇翕动着，他的手指紧紧地攥着床单。  
“我们做过了，但是我还是要把事情说清楚。”金河镇笑了一下，“我爱你，此生不渝。”  
“我希望能够和你一起实现你的梦想，我希望能陪伴你走的每一步，就像你当初陪着我一样。”  
“请让我以后，陪在你身边。”金河镇说，他的手心里摊着一枚铂金的戒指，镶着零星而闪耀的钻石  
梁智完看着身上的睡衣，和金河镇的是情侣款，还是梁太太买的。当时梁太太塞给他们的时候告诉梁智完要好好把握金河镇。梁智完记得他说，金河镇把他当兄弟。  
梁太太语意不详地告诉他，谁知道呢。  
怕是上辈子欠他的，梁智完想，金河镇在他想着放弃的时候又向他伸出了手。但是梁智完还是毫不犹豫地握住了他的手。  
梁智完笑了，他一把抱住金河镇，眼中盈盈有点泪光，“还好你没让我等太久。”   
还好你发现你爱我的时候，我还爱你。

“这一队的电吉他和贝斯融合得很好啊。”一个男生惊叹道，他不喜欢硬摇，但是那首Dream On很对他胃口，就连感性风格的Never Enough都完美驾驭。  
因为他们是梁智完和金河镇。他身边的女生说，他们是黄金搭档。  
他们会携手创造辉煌，会互相搀扶度过一生。

（我最开始写的时候认为这是一个互相陪伴和成长的故事，最美好的是你一直在我身边，就算我们分开了，再回首你还在那里等我。其实我本来想写梁智完就真的放弃了，金河镇也没有说出口，但是我觉得小金虽然平时很害羞很懵懵懂懂的，但是他也有这样的勇气，不是孤注一掷，而是正视了自己真正的想法，他虽然对情爱不是很理解但不是傻子。有人跟我说干脆让梁智完也吊一吊小金，但梁智完不是个矫情的人，他知道金河镇能现在才意识到自己的情感是挺不容易的，他对金河镇十几年的感情是不可能说放就放的放得那么完全的，灰上还有火苗在复燃就是合理的，更何况他也不舍得让小金等，于是就写得直接一点了。求婚好难写啊呜呜呜呜，我卡了好久。一直写不出我想要的感觉。  
最后感谢看到这里的你:-）  
关于攻受其实我觉得他们谁都行，但是我偏向小金，梁智完就是一个美艳女王受  
我觉得最后变成了没什么是打一炮解决不了的了hhhh


	2. 树和木棉（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 设定：金河镇是alpha，信息素是薄荷味，梁智完是个对信息素不敏感的omega，信息素是蜂蜜柚子味，只有在发情期会对天生一对的a的信息素敏感。当时abo平等一个a只能标记一个o，除非消除标记。O的发情期如果和a做了一定会被标记。标记消除手术已存在且不伤身体，但是消除标记手术只能做一次。从出生性别就分化了。只有发情期做爱不会怀孕除非两人都吃了特定的药。
> 
> 半温馨向/非典型竹马文/双向暗恋/伪指腹为婚梗/狗血剧情私设很多/小奶狗攻x温柔人妻受

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “我必须是你近旁的一株木棉，作为树的形象和你站在一起。
> 
> 根，紧握在地下；叶，相触在云里。
> 
> 每一阵风过，我们都互相致意，但没有人，听懂我们的言语。
> 
> 你有你的铜枝铁干，像刀、像剑，也像戟；
> 
> 我有我红硕的花朵，像沉重的叹息，又像英勇的火炬。
> 
> 我们分担寒潮、风雷、霹雳；
> 
> 我们共享雾霭、流岚、虹霓。
> 
> 仿佛永远分离，
> 
> 却又终身相依。”
> 
> \----舒婷
> 
> 前两天看边缘文学的一本《他就像一棵树》看到这首诗，于是有了灵感一个互相陪伴成长的故事。从校服到婚纱（伪
> 
> 请认真阅读以下阅读指南先
> 
> 设定：金河镇是alpha，信息素是薄荷味，梁智完是个对信息素不敏感的omega，信息素是蜂蜜柚子味，只有在发情期会对天生一对的a的信息素敏感。当时abo平等一个a只能标记一个o，除非消除标记。O的发情期如果和a做了一定会被标记。标记消除手术已存在且不伤身体，但是消除标记手术只能做一次。从出生性别就分化了。只有发情期做爱不会怀孕除非两人都吃了特定的药。
> 
> 半温馨向/非典型竹马文/双向暗恋/伪指腹为婚梗/狗血剧情私设很多/小奶狗攻x温柔人妻受
> 
> 我对梁智完的理解有几个关键词冷静理性可靠隐忍。梁智完是女王受但是他不算诱受。
> 
> 我对小金的理解有几个关键词温和内敛虽然对情爱懵懵懂懂但是他不是傻子！！！他有智商！！！之前磕类似的cp就有写得像什么都不懂的傻白甜一样。小金对很多事情有自己的判断，他不是一味跟着梁智完。
> 
> 金梁都是知道自己要什么的。同时他们都不完美。
> 
> 本来想写个像那篇钟抠一样4k字差不多但是我写嗨了。本来洋洋洒洒写了三万字，和老k删删减减把很多不必要的内容给删了，小金和甜甜有着他们独特的默契，很多事情再去问就很不合适了，他们也不需要大吵大闹的，因为他们能察觉到对方的情绪。于是我删了大部分的对话，有些解释放在了心理活动。时间线从高中正式开始。
> 
> Abo这个设定只是想让他们在一起少一点障碍和顾忌，别跟我说真爱无畏，他们要承担很多责任，不能随心所欲，我希望写的是现实向，不是苏爽文。最主要是那种矛盾而担忧的心理和出柜过程我写太多次了不想写了。我喜欢写若即若离的暧昧情绪，金梁的感情是在时间中慢慢发酵的，中间会有一些小片段催化一下，总之急不得，所以写的时候写死我了。
> 
> 想看单纯的糖或者爽文请点击关闭。 
> 
> 节奏偏慢，前期主要铺垫感情。

01.

金河镇的性别是A高的五大未解之谜。

他长着一张令所有性别的嫉妒的脸，学校里对他眼馋的alpha，beta，omega一个个都想红了眼。曾经有个alpha想强上，但是却被金河镇打得肋骨断了三，根，从此以后，盯着金河镇的炽热的目光少了不少，但是对于金河镇的性别，好奇的人只多不少。有些人就找上了放学一直和金河镇一起走的梁智完，想从他嘴里套出点什么。

梁智完是个o，但他对信息素极度不敏感，这导致他平时和所有人都可以和平相处，他平时习惯性喷点beta的信息素伪装剂，和其他beta看上去没有一点差别。其实梁智完也不知道金河镇是什么性别，他和金河镇看似走的近，其实也只是两家人父母关系好，两家人也住在一个小区，梁智完父母便委托金河镇家的司机顺路带上梁智完。他们从幼儿园到初中都不是一个学校，见了面也只是点点头的交情，熟不到哪儿去，直到上了高中到了同一个学校，两人又在两个隔得挺远的班级，有着各自的圈子和朋友，也没什么交集。

当他知道金河镇是alpha的时候，梁智完有点惊讶，他以为金河镇这样温吞的性格，多半是个beta或者Omega，alpha在他的印象里一直都是强硬而蛮横的，像不断燃烧的火，但是金河镇坐在他旁边的时候，却像一块温润的玉石，毫无攻击性却坚不可摧。

金河镇和他维持着不咸不淡的交情，平时相处最多的就是在金河镇家的车上。

02.

有一天放学，梁智完实在太困了，他之前一直在熬夜写吉他谱，便昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

当梁智完醒来时，他透过车窗，看到窗外暗沉的夜色和金河镇家的房子，他动了动脖子，突然发现他整个人正靠在金河镇的肩上，金河镇正拿着本书在看，驾驶座上的司机已经离开了。

“你醒了。”金河镇说。梁智完算了算时间，他们在车里待了快两个小时了，他一想到在金河镇肩膀上靠了两个小时，一时间有点说不出话。

“今天来我们家吃饭。”两家人关系不错，也经常吃饭，于是梁智完点点头。金河镇揉了揉肩膀，突然以一个拥抱的姿势靠近梁智完。

梁智完地心跳突然慢了一拍，他有点疑惑的看着金河镇，就见金河镇擦过他，推开了他边上的车门。梁智完心头划过一瞬间失落的情绪，他推开门下车，金河镇从后备箱里递给他书包，动作自然而熟练。

帮梁智完拉开车门后，金河镇看着梁智完，梁智完在他的眼睛里看到了自己的影子。金河镇的嘴唇在车的内置灯下呈现出甜美的玫瑰色，周围微小的尘埃在淡橘色的光影里浮动。梁智完突然想起来两家父母以前说的半是玩笑半是认真的话，“这两孩子挺好的，正好也可以配成一对儿。正好给孩子们留了一对金镶玉的佩，可以当信物了。”那块玉被梁智完的母亲做成了护身符的样式，两人都随身携带着，真的就像订了亲一样。

金河镇走在他地身侧，体贴地放慢了步速，从停车地小车库到金河镇家地餐厅不过二三十步路地距离，走起来不过一两分钟，这条路梁智完闭着眼都能走，从他们小的时候一直走，但是有趣的是吃了那么多顿饭，他们并没有特别熟。

餐桌上梁太太例行问起金河镇有没有找女朋友时，一向对此不关心的梁智完停住了筷子，即使他明知道这个答案基本上都是金河镇腼腆的笑容和摇头。

“小梁的乐队怎么样了？我还等着听表演呢”金先生问道。

“你说这孩子，一门心思去搞乐队，成绩我都没眼看，不如小金省心，成绩一直都名列前茅，多好的孩子。”梁太太埋怨道，但还是藏不住对梁智完选择了和他们一样的路的喜悦。

金河镇的成绩很好，在四五百人的年级里稳定的前三名，属于各科老师看到都会满面笑容的典型的好学生。

“那这个暑假让小金过来给小梁辅导辅导，正好我和太太暑假都有事，也麻烦你们多照看照看。”金先生笑着说。

“那可真是太好了。”梁先生说，梁智完的成绩一直在中下游，着实让他头疼，虽然梁智完想学音乐，但是他还是希望梁智完能有个不差的成绩。

03.

于是高一的暑假，金河镇就住在了梁智完家里。

金河镇家就在梁智完家隔着几个小别墅，往返特别方便，于是他每次来梁智完家里都只带了一个小包，里面放个电脑放几本作业。

当暑假的第一天金河镇来到梁智完家里的时候，梁智完觉得他似乎第一次认识金河镇。

A高的模范生是个网瘾少年，还是个深度网瘾少年，在梁智完有一次半夜爬起来去喝水看到金河镇抱着他的小笔记本一动不动地打游戏地时候，如果不是金河镇一张干净的脸和时常懵懵懂懂的神情，梁智完几乎要以为金河镇就是深夜网吧里那些大吵大闹的学生。说是给梁智完补习，但金河镇一向是给梁智完过一遍知识点后扔给梁智完他理好的知识点和笔记，在梁智完为了练习题苦思冥想的时候打游戏。但金河镇最奇妙的本事是每次都能从容淡定地从游戏里抽身给梁智完答疑然后再回去打游戏，最后还能获得游戏的胜利。

而有一次，梁智完发现金河镇和他玩了同一款游戏，两人突然有了不少学习之外的共同话题，于是高中生的友谊迅速的建立了起来。

有一天金河镇到来时梁智完正在摆弄他的电吉他，于是他在金河镇好奇的目光下弹了一小段。他对上金河镇探究的目光，他便问了一句，“你要不要试试，我来教你？”

他没想到金河镇同意了。于是每天金河镇给他讲完后梁智完就拉着金河镇一起弹电吉他，金河镇学的很快，这让梁智完觉得有些嫉妒，他不禁感叹天才真是学什么都很快。

“金河镇”梁智完舔了舔嘴唇，“你觉得贝斯怎么样？”

“不了解”他老老实实地回答。

“我觉得你弹贝斯一定很帅。”梁智完想着如果金河镇能弹贝斯他弹电吉他，一定会非常棒，“你要不要试试弹贝斯？我们一起做个乐队？”

金河镇犹豫了一会儿，他很早以前学过一年时间的贝斯，直到后来改了钢琴，他其实对贝斯没什么太大的兴趣，贝斯是一向给乐队铺底的乐器，很多人甚至都听不到，他是有些不甘心的，但是他看着梁智完的眼睛，有点不忍心直接拒绝。于是他说，“我考虑下。”

他隐隐觉得，这个提议会影响他的未来。

04.

一个假期过得很快，他们又回到了学校。

不知怎么的，一个假期过去，金河镇的追求者越来越多，梁智完摸着下巴有点疑惑。  
他看着数不清的女生男生扑上来，看着金河镇每次都客气地拒绝，久而久之，竟然习惯了。  
梁智完总是笑那些人飞蛾扑火，为了那点看不清楚的光就扑了上去。  
他每次在金河镇身边冷眼看着，等着金河镇继续跟他一起走，总是有一种莫名其妙的优越感。  
又是一个平凡的下午，又是一只飞蛾。  
“金河镇同学”小个子的女孩清秀的面容羞红，“你有喜欢的人了吗？”

“不好意思”金河镇温和地说，“我现在不谈恋爱。”他说的是实话。

“好吧”女孩有点失望地转身走开了。

“这是第几个了”梁智完感叹，他不想承认他心里泛酸的情绪，“你可真是受人欢迎。”

金河镇眨巴眨巴眼睛，“他们都不知道我是什么样的人，很多喜欢的都只是想象中的我。”

“那你有喜欢的人了吗？”梁智完装作不经意地问了句，“刚才你可没有正面回答哦。”

“没有吧”金河镇想了一会儿，“其实我没有喜欢过别人，所以我也不知道怎么样才算喜欢。”

梁智完心里有点失望的同时放下心来，他仔细想了想，金河镇不会随便的喜欢别人。

金河镇又想了想，他活了这么多年，身边最熟的除了父母就是梁智完一家。要说最有可能喜欢的人，肯定只会是梁智完。但是梁智完与他而言，只会是兄长，是朋友，是家人。他想，他的恋人是学习吧。

05.

人们回忆起过得最快的时光，永远都是在学校里的，那时候他们年少轻狂，还不懂亲吻世界的疼痛。

金河镇和梁智完很快就到了高三。

“金河镇，你以后想过考哪个大学吗？”有一天他们闲聊的时候梁智完问。

“高丽大学。”金河镇顿了顿，“应该就是它了。”

梁智完知道以金河镇的成绩，考高丽大学是有可能的，他毫不怀疑韩国的一流学府会为金河镇张开大门。

金河镇没有问梁智完，他知道梁智完肯定去艺术大学，这就意味着他们要分开了，想到这，他有点舍不得。他拍了拍梁智完的胳膊，“都加油吧。”

高考放榜时，金河镇发挥正常，分数线稳进高丽大学，而梁智完的艺考也很顺利。

“有兴趣去乐队玩玩吗？”梁智完有一天试探地问，“高考考完了，去放松下。”

“好啊。”金河镇说。

他们悄悄地在某个晚上来到了一个小地下室里，那是他们的练习室，乐器谱架麦克风混音器把房间塞得满满当当。梁智完给他介绍了个主唱和鼓手，他们笑眯眯地跟梁智完打招呼，向金河镇伸出手，“你就是梁智完说的那个天才贝斯手吧？幸会幸会。”

金河镇对陌生人的热情有点不习惯，他点了点头，往梁智完身后站。

“我们先给小金表演一个如何？”主唱抱起了吉他，“让小金看看我们的水平。”

他第一次见到乐队里的梁智完，和平时在学校里低调的他不一样。梁智完抱着电吉他，像是造物主手捧一片银河，天上地下由他注入灵魂。又像一只倨傲的鹰扇动着尖锐而华丽的羽翼，刮起的风吹在金河镇心上。

电吉他声声入耳，像灿烂的星火落在了草原上，燎火久久地燃烧着。

“你们缺不缺贝斯手？”梁智完听见金河镇说。

06.

晚上，当梁智完正在改编曲子的时候，他听到有人在敲他房间的玻璃。

他抬头，发现金河镇正站在他家花园里，他拉开窗户，把金河镇拉进屋里，看着金河镇泛红的眼睛，心里了然地叹了口气。金河镇的爸爸一向希望金河镇学工商管理类来接管他的公司，如今金河镇在高丽大学已经选了工商管理，这时候金河镇提出去做音乐，他爸爸怎么可能同意。

“我”金河镇坐在梁智完床上，他垂着头，声音有点沮丧，“我可能不能经常来乐队那边。”

梁智完有点烦躁地玩着手上的拨片，他很清楚金河镇和他不一样，他承载着太多人的期待与希望，而梁智完一直不出挑，他的父母因为同样也是做音乐的，一直比较支持梁智完。

“没事，大家都是业余的。”梁智完有点笨拙地安慰他，金河镇听了心里并不轻松，他知道梁智完的乐队是认真的。

“你要不再找个贝斯手吧。”他犹犹豫豫地说。

“我们只要你。”梁智完心里还有一句话，我只要你。

“好。”金河镇想了一会儿，“我每周二和周四下午都没课。”

“谢谢你。”梁智完知道，这是金河镇能做出最大的努力。

07.

“听说小金有了个女朋友？”梁先生在饭桌上问，“是你们系的那个系花？”

“啪嗒----”梁智完握着筷子的手抖了一下，藕片掉进了碗里，橙红色的油附在细腻的白瓷上，他停住了筷子，默默地听着。

“据说追了小金很久呢。”梁太太笑着给金河镇夹菜，“小金可真是抢手啊。”

梁智完想起他有一次去高丽大学接金河镇时跟在他身后的那个身材高挑姿容艳丽的女生，笑意盈盈的温柔模样，他曾问起过金河镇那个女生，金河镇漫不经心的解释说是他的组员，和他有合作的演讲。梁智完又问他喜不喜欢她，金河镇也是答，没感觉，不喜欢。

他注视着金河镇的眼睛，他觉得他像喝了白酒，喉咙被灼烧着，干涩得说不出话。他心里酸酸涨涨的，像濒临爆炸的气球，仿佛金河镇的一点头就会戳破。这种相似的感觉出现了太多次，他变得不像以前的自己。他看着金河镇，金河镇正低垂着眼，戳着碗里的鱼丸。他满眼都是金河镇的脸，他想了想，得出了个结论。他喜欢金河镇，而金河镇似乎有了别人。

“不是女朋友。”金河镇解释，“她和我有合作，而且她有男朋友。”

不是女朋友，梁智完眼睛亮了一下。

“别老是问小金了，上次小梁乐队表演的时候有个alpha不是给他送了999朵玫瑰吗，现在怎么样了？”金先生也开玩笑地问。虽然那个alpha被梁智完拒绝了。

梁智完冷不丁地听到自己名字，他故意沉默地咬着海带结没有回答，他想听金河镇问他，他们有没有真的在一起。

但是金河镇没问，金太太笑着调侃，“当初还说让小梁和小金凑一对儿的，你们都给忘了。”

“别逗孩子们了，快吃吧。”

梁智完想起来包里放着的玉佩，脆弱而易碎，他放在软布里小心地包着，生怕哪天摔了。他想着平时金河镇和他说话时的目光，温和而柔软，却独独少了情欲。

然后他想了想，又得出了一个让他不想面对的结论，金河镇把他当兄弟。

直接一点来说：

金河镇不喜欢他。

更要命的是

就算金河镇不喜欢他，他还是喜欢金河镇。

他认命地看着金河镇，他想，他总有一天能走到金河镇心里。

08.

“有个节目叫超级乐队。”有一天主唱说，“我们去参加吧？”

“万一要打散咱们呢？”鼓手有点担忧地问。

金河镇看向了梁智完，他其实不是那么介意和cardean的队员分开，但是他不想和梁智完分开。

梁智完接收到金河镇的目光，安抚性地捏了捏他的手指。这是一个他从未想过的舞台，如果能在上面展翅，他们一定能够高飞。Cardean要有更好的发展，一定要去。

于是他点了点头，“去。”

Cardean第一轮过去只留下了梁智完和金河镇。金河镇有点担忧地问，“我们会不会也被拆开？”

“我们不会分开的”梁智完握住金河镇的手，他顿了一下，又郑重地承诺，“永远都不会。”

“那如果我们走到了最后，cardean会解散吗？”

“不会的，你可以同时参加好几个乐队。”梁智完说完停住了，他想起来金河镇瞒着金先生跑来参加超级乐队，想到金河镇在高丽大学的课。

“我和我爸说开了。”金河镇摸着贝斯的琴弦，“他说随便我。”

梁智完知道一定是有一场不愉快的交谈，他有点心疼地抱住金河镇，话音掷地有声，“我们不会让你爸爸失望的。”

金河镇笑了笑，没有来由的，他相信梁智完。

金河镇抱住了梁智完，他把头靠在梁智完地肩膀上，半晌闷闷地问，“你会走吗？”

梁智完揉了揉他地头发，“不会。”

金河镇看着梁智完的眼睛，他读出了一句话：

Cardean可能会解散，但是我们不会。

金河镇得到了他地这句承诺，像一个得到了糖果的孩子，他满意的点了点头，柔软的发丝蹭着梁智完的颈脖，弄得梁智完有点痒。

梁智完拍了拍金河镇，“外卖到了，我去拿一下。”

金河镇顺从地从他身上起来，他闻着袖子上清淡的蜂蜜柚子茶味，甜蜜而令人安心。

09.

前几轮金河镇和梁智完一直在一起，但是第四轮自由组合却不一定了。

“就是说啊想不到组合”金河镇拉着梁智完来到一个小角落里，他有一句话没说，我想不出没有梁智完的组合是什么样子。

梁智完摊了摊手，表示他也不清楚

“我们….这一轮分开吗？”金河镇有点决定不下来，他想要梁智完，但是金佑星他们很对他胃口。

“首先你定下来你的心意不是很重要的吗？”梁智完他看出来金河镇想去金佑星的队，他也知道如果他说他不想分开，金河镇一定会和他在一起。但他还是松开了金河镇的手，他觉得他在握着金河镇的手，教他怎么割裂他的心，他说出去的每个字化作尖刀，正一点点戳破他快要藏不住的情绪。

“我的心意吗？”金河镇托着脑袋想了想，金佑星是他想要的美声主唱，黄闵在是有着groove鼓点的鼓手，这都很棒，但是他觉得里面要有梁智完。

他迟疑了很久，梁智完就在旁边静静地看着他。

“金河镇！来我们这边好不好！”朴知焕的声音传了过来，

“河镇哥！看看我们！”

“河镇哥！考虑一下吗！”

“河镇，你想做什么音乐?”

Kevinoh正在向金河镇抛出橄榄枝，金河镇拉着旁边的梁智完，梁智完看到黄闵在比了个心给金河镇。他突然想起来在A高的时候，金河镇走在路上总是能收到各种各样的示爱，有数不清的玫瑰巧克力和情书，他一直被困在名为担忧的情绪中，患得患失得不像他自己。

他突然有点被压得喘不过气。

太苦了，梁智完想，算了吧，这场无疾而终的喜欢也该结束了。

他放弃的仿佛一切都是那么理所当然。

像是一场无声的告别，十几年来说不出口的迷恋和心动，悄然被锁在了心底，钥匙被扔进了时光的长河，梦醒只留下心间斑驳。他不再是他的信仰，也不再是他的寄托。

他像接近神祇的凡人，小心翼翼而不安地靠近，虔诚地供奉着。神却对他说，“我不要这样的信徒。”于是他被扔下悬崖，金河镇在崖边背对着他，所以他不知道他摔得粉身碎骨，沉入了无尽的黑夜与深渊。梁智完觉得自己很傻，他曾经试图用一个破烂的网，去捕捞一个注定会碎的梦。他的心意像圆珠笔的墨水，写完了十几年的陪伴，现在没了墨，笔尖在纸上生硬地拉出划痕，戳破了柔软的纸面。如今他想收手，将那些为金河镇割裂的血肉重新拼凑起来，从此以后他和金河镇还是好友，是最默契的伙伴，而金河镇从来不会知道梁智完的心思。

“拿来戒指求婚吧！”梁智完对着镜头半是开着玩笑地说。

他看到金佑星和朴知焕立刻摘下了戒指，朴知焕单膝下跪，把戒指急切地套在金河镇的手上，“Would you marry me？”

戒指被套上金河珍的手指，周围笑作一团，整个过程梁智完背过身去，仿佛说要戒指的不是他。

10.

“我过去了啊？”金河镇抱了一下梁智完，“我在决赛等你。”

“okok。”他笑着将和金河镇击掌，比了个加油的手势，目送着金河镇走到他们的队，他觉得那一刻他的笑容真是完美，像是温柔而识大体地给夫君纳妾的妻子，他心里为自己的这个比喻笑了笑，笑他自己痴，到现在还对金河镇抱着妄想。

就这样了，梁智完看着独身一人的李罗宇，走向了他，“你想好做什么音乐了吗？”


End file.
